1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting and recording activity relating to when cows come into heat. More specifically, the present invention employs recording units which are secured to individual cows to record data relating to when a cow is mounted and employs a hand held unit which communicates via a radio frequency current with each recording unit to collect information from and to reset the memory on the recording units.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable for dairymen and cattle breeders to know when a cow is coming into heat. The term "coming into heat" refers to the beginning of the estrous cycle in a cow. By knowing when a cow comes into heat, cattle breeder can identify the ovulation time period for the cow. With this information, the cow can be successfully artificially inseminated during the relatively short ovulation time period. Success in inseminating a cow translates into increased calves per unit time and in desired milk production. Failure to achieve pregnancy can cost the cattleman a great deal of money, both in production of calves and in production of milk.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing individual monitoring units which are secured to the backs of cows for recording the time and date when each cow is first mounted, the number of mounts and the time and date of the last mount.
The present invention is also provided with a hand held unit which can receive data from each individual monitoring unit and can also reset the individual monitoring units. The hand held unit is provided with a digital display on which data may be displayed and is provided with means to connect to a computer for downloading data to the computer.
One object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and reliable tool for indicating when a cow comes into heat.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cost effective means for owners of small or large cattle herds to monitor their cows for purposes of determining the timing of artificial insemination.
A further object of the invention is to provide cattlemen a quick and easy way to monitor their cattle for the onset of ovulation.
A final object of the invention is to provide a tool for detecting onset of a cow's estrous cycle which can be checked frequently without disturbing or disrupting the normal behavior of the cow.